


Gai is Gai

by dahtwitchi



Series: Passionate Teachers [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Asexual Character, Asexual Kakashi, Comic, Fluff, Give Gai a proper wheelchair, M/M, Pride, Queer Themes, Sexual Identity, Sexual Orientation, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: It's an awareness day in Konoha, about sexual and gender identities and related topics. Maybe, maybe Iruka got through to Gai, and will finally get labels on what to expect between the two of them.[Comic, with colours even! For Pride month :D]





	Gai is Gai

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [This on Tumblr.](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/178037267968/on-ao3-a-bit-too-late-for-pride-month-but-anyway)
> 
>  
> 
> ...no, Iruka did not get any labels that clued him in, but he has begun to feel it doesn't matter much. Really, it's all Gai and the man is something special all in his own. So, just sit back and bask in the warmth they spread, yeah?


End file.
